Mobile communication devices such as two-way radio, mobile phone, have become an inevitable part in our daily life. Since these devices are frequently applied to mobile use, higher quality and durability are required for these devices.
Generally speaking, such mobile communication devices as two-way radio or mobile phone are mainly composed of a main body of the device and a battery. Slot locates on the two sides of the main body, for users to slide battery into and then attach the battery. Then the main body of the device is supplied by the battery for communication. When in use, on the one hand, the battery shall be removed or replaced frequently, thus the battery must be detachable from the main body. On the other hand, the battery and the main body must be in secure connection, to prevent the battery and the main body from accidental separation, which shall cause communication failed.
To solve this issue, a battery latch structure is applied to the conventional devices, shown as FIG. 1, wherein a battery latch 101 is attached on the main body 1, and a slot 102 corresponding to the battery latch 101 is located at the bottom of the battery 2. When the battery latch is pushed upwards, the battery is secured with the main body, and then the battery will not be separated from the main body by accidental drop. Sliding the battery latch downwards will cause the battery slide away from the main body to be charged or replaced. However, this kind of design has some disadvantages. Since the battery must be slid horizontally while the battery latch must be pushed downwards when removing the battery, the operation is complicate and inconvenient. Additionally, sliding the battery horizontally may cause your fingers injured. Moreover, the sliding connection between the main body and the battery may be over-tight or over-loose caused by the design and the usage, which shall affect the use of product.